bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 58
London Buses route 58 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Walthamstow Central and East Ham, it is operated by Tower Transit. History Route 58 commenced operating on 3 February 1960 between Walthamstow Crooked Billet and North Woolwich via Higham Hill - Markhouse Road - Leyton - Wanstead Flats - Forest Gate - Upton Park - Barking Road - Canning Town - Silvertown. The route was introduced to replace trolleybus routes 685/687 between Walthamstow and Canning Town. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their West Ham (WH) and Walthamstow (WW) garages using AEC Routemasters. In 1965, Leyland Titan RTLs were introduced. In 1970, the route was withdrawn between Canning Town and North Woolwich except for Monday to Friday peak journeys to Silvertown. In 1978, the route was extended from Crooked Billet to Chingford Mount. In January 1981, the route was withdrawn between Leyton and Chingford Mount except for Monday to Friday peaks. At the same time, the route was extended from Silvertown to North Woolwich and the Walthamstow (WW) allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. In April 1981, the Sunday service was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1983, the Monday to Saturday service was converted to one person operation using Leyland Titans. In June 1987, part of the allocation was transferred to Walthamstow (WW) garage and was extended at all times from Leyton to Crooked Billet and further extended Monday to Saturday evenings to Chingford Mount. In November 1987, the Monday to Friday early journeys was extended from Crooked Billet to Chingford Mount. In 1988, the route was withdrawn between Walthamstow Central and Crooked Billet / Chingford Mount and between Canning Town and North Woolwich. At the same time, the Sunday service was withdrawn and the Walthamstow (WV) allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. In 1991, the Sunday service was reintroduced. In 1992, West Ham (WH) garage was announced closed and allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage. In 1993, the route was diverted at Upton Park to East Ham instead of Canning Town. On 28 April 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation with brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents introduced. A night service was introduced in the form of N58 at the same time. On 27 March 2004, the N-prefix was dropped and route 58 became a 24 hour service. On 5 March 2005, the route passed to First London opertating from their Hackney garage (H) using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. The night service was withdrawn at the same time. On 15 December 2007, Hackney (H) was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Lea Interchange (LI) garage. On 6 March 2010, the route was retained by First London using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Lea Interchange (LI) garage to Tower Transit. On 4 March 2017, the route was retained by Tower Transit using brand new MCV EvoSeti bodied Volvo B5LHs and existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. Current route *Walthamstow Central Bus Station *St. James Street Station *Leyton Station *Wanstead Park Station *Forest Gate Station *Upton Park Station *East Ham White Horse External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 058, London Buses routes